Mobile communication, media devices, and other portable electronics (hereinafter “mobile devices”), like cellular phones or smart phones, are frequently toted by people as they accomplish their daily activities. A close proximity to one's mobile device is viewed as a necessity to many people desirous of having communication or entertainment at their fingertips. This said, holding a mobile device in hand can be tedious and encumbering. In view of the foregoing, many hands-free mobile device toting or holding means have been developed. For instance, sometimes mobile devices are toted via belt clip holsters. Additionally, many people wear mobile devices on their biceps or shoulders during exercise routines so that the display of the device may be readily viewable with a slight head and arm gesture during an exercise (e.g., running). Yet still, people have been known to use various vehicle mounting systems so that a mobile device's display may be viewable within a vehicle (e.g., while driving).
Having multiple toting mechanisms for mobile devices can become problematic. Problems arise, for example, because mobile devices are relatively fragile and switching between the various holders or toting means can cause damage to the phone. Fragile mobile devices can be enclosed in protective cases, but protective cases raise other problems in view of holding and toting means because dimensions of protective cases are not constant for any particular mobile device. Inconsistent dimensioning of protective device cases becomes problematic in that the holding or toting means are usually sized to a particular mobile device without accounting for inconsistency in case sizing. As a result, mobile device owners must undesirably and tediously expose the phone to damage by removing the protective case prior to placing the device in a holder or toting means. In view of the foregoing, a need exists for apparatus and related methods of holding or toting mobile devices which do not unnecessarily expose the devices to damage.